Triple H & Ric Flair's Adventure
by Raco Cooper
Summary: The race is ON! Triple H & Ric Flair search for the Holy Grail. Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Licences. Chapter 5 is up! WOOOOOOO! I don't know where my mind was when I wrote this so don't be too hard on it.
1. Chapter 1

The Forbidden Zone

Chapter 1

Ric Flair scanned the area. He and his companion Triple H had traveled here by their plane, which had crashed in the desert. If they would ever find what they were looking for:The Holy Grail. Only then would he get respect.

"WOOOO!" Ric Flair said. "It sure gets cold in the desert at night."

"We must build a fire." Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or HHH (Triple H) said. "Hey, wait, is that a village?"

Flair fell forward on his face. The ground fell beneath him and Triple H. They hit the ground hard.

"Scorpions?" Flair screamed as he looked around.

"And spikes on closing wall, too." Triple H responded.

"Looks like this is it, Champ!" Flair screamed.

IS THIS THE END? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 2! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Looks like this is it,champ!"Ric shrieked.

"I don't think so."HHH said."Not as long as I'm around."He ripped a spike out and stabbed all the scorpions.

"Now what?"Ric asked."This."He bent all the spikes to create a ladder.  
"Come on,Naitch."HHH said as they climbed the makeshift ladder.

"Good,now we gotta get to the village." Ric said sweating heavily.

They began the long trip to the village. They made it to the massive gates.

"Looks like these gates are locked." Flair said.

Triple H pushed opened the gate. Immediately, they were surrounded by villagers with arrows, blades, and spears at them.

"Uh-oh." Flair said.

But, they pulled their weapons down. An old man, who looked to be around 113 years old came in . He walked up to Ric Flair and smelled him. He did the same to Triple H. He spoke to the others in another language. He then pulled out a shotgun and aimed at them.

"You know what to do." HHH whispered to Flair.

"You call it." Flair responded.

"NOW!" Triple H yelled. He and Flair demolished the entire group of villagers. They were knocked out, all of them. Except the Chief leader, the 113 year old man. Triple H pedigreed him. Breathless, they continued their walk through the village.

What will they find in the village? Find the answer in CHAPTER 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own any rip-offs or rights to things and in this chapter, there is a reference to a promo from the Royal Rumble in 2005.

"Naitch,where's that tomb Vince was talking about?",Triple H asked as he drank a whole canteen.

"Let's see."Flair said as looked at the map."The Temple of Evil Souls is only a few miles from our position."

"Sounds like someone there might know where our Grail is." Triple H said looking to the sky..."Hey Naitch,  
we're out of water."

"No! I need that water! I need that water!" Ric said as he took random objects out of his bag."My water! My water!" Triple H slapped Ric 5 times.  
"Calm yourself!We'll get some water.We just need to find a cactus or a drinking fountain or something."

They walked down the long road until they ran into a wall.

"Looks like a dead end." Flair said.

Triple H grabbed Flair by his shirt and slammed him against a wall.

"Listen, 'Naitch' , all you've done is compain about how much your life sucks. I'm sick of it. Now if you're gonna help me get to the temple, then help me. If not, I'l make you help me." Triple H snarled.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa-Whoa- C'MON C'MON C'MON c'mon! I'll help you. I will!" Flair whimpered.

"Good. Now how do we get out of this fence?" Hunter responded.

"Uhh. Hmmm. Uhhh, Arn told me how to do this once. If you don't believe in this wall, we can walk through it!"

"Really?" Triple H said as he dove into the wall. He didn't go through.

"Dammit Flair," Triple H said. "THIS DOESN"T WORK!" Triple H punched a 66 ft. hole in the wall.

"You did it champ! You made a way through!" Flair screamed.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Triple H said, calming down.

They walked through the hole and into the streets. A giant stucture dominated the skyline. A long 'Whoo!' screamed around the streets.

"Very funny, Flair." Triple H said.

"It wasn't me, champ." Flair said, shaking.

What will happen in Chapter 4? Find out in Chapter 4 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"It wasn't me,champ.",Ric said cowering behind Triple H.

"Then WHO THE HELL WAS IT?" Triple H barked.

"I..I don't know, HEY! It's the temple!" Flair whined.

"Let's go in then."

They walked into the temple. The first room they walked ito looked like a lobby, with a skeleton at the front desk.

"Doesn't look like its been used for centuries." HHH murmered.

"Hello! Is anybody in here?" Flair yelled. He rang a bell on the front desk.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" A voice boomed. "DO YOU SEEK THE TREASURE OF THE TRIALS? THE DESTRUCTION OF CIVILIZATION IS THE KEY...TO SURVIVE!"

"Uh, yeah." Triple H said.

"THEN BEHOLD THE TRIALS!"

The front desk spun around with part of the wall. A stone hallway was revealed.

"Well, let's go champ! I- Aah!" Flair shrieked as the floor fell under him.

"The first trial!" Triple H thought. But he didn't know how he knew this.

"WOOO!" Flair said.

"Naich, are you okay?" Triple H called down into the hole.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I don't know how to get back up there I-AARRGH!"

"That's it! I'm comin' down Naitch, don't worry!" Triple H said as he jumped down the hole.

What wonders await HHH & the Nature Boy Ric Flair in the Temple of wonders? Find out In Chapter 5! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Naitch?NAITCH! Where the hell are you?",Triple H yelled as he looked down the old corridor."Old, sagging bastard."He muttered."Naitch?NA-"

HHH stopped abruptly when arrows began to fly out of the wall. He grabbed one of them."Heh,heh.Not so deadly now,are you?",he said looking at the arrow."Hey,what's that rumbling?"A stone boulder came out of the wall. Triple H smashed it with his fist.It instantly crumbled.

"Hunter! Is that you man?"Flair shouted."Naitch?Where are you?"Triple H asked as he looked around frantically.He spotted Flair on the wall in a fetal position

"Boulder,boulder.Is it gone? IS IT GONE!"Calm down,Naitch.That boulder won't be bothering you anymore."Triple H assured Flair. "Come,come here.There's something written on this wall." Flair shouted.

Triple H walked over to Flair.

"What the hell does this say?" Hunter demanded.

"It says: If you are looking for the Holy Grail, it is in Europe." Flair responded.

"Dammit Naitch, you are ruining the plan! We need a plane!" Triple H screamed at Flair as he walked through the long hallway.

4 minutes later, they found a rusty, 2-person plane on a very long runway.

"A PLANE!" Flair screamed.  
"What in the me-not-winning-the-world-title-hell is this doing here?"Triple H said,as he stared at the plane.

"I don't care! I want that Holy Grail!",Flair said,sweating profusely."I want the Holy Grail"  
"I guess it's off to Europe." Triple H replied. They both got into the plane.

What will Triple H and the 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair find in Europe? Find out in Chapter 6 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "I guess it's off to Europe." Triple H replied. They both got into the plane.

"Hey Hunter,what will happen if we run outta food?"Flair asked, as he put thier supplies in the plane."I guess I'll just have to eat your leg.",Triple H said.Flair just stared at him with bulging eyes.

"I'm kidding,Naitch.",Triple H said grudingly."Hey,I don't care if you eat my legs.I'm just concerned about my family jewels.Heh-heh.WHOOO!", Flair said as he out on a helmet.

"That's why you're the Nature Boy." Triple H said.

They got into the plane and took off. After 3 hours of flying, the plane started to go down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They spiral to earth,their plane on fire.They began to see shapes on the ground.A huge arena came into view.

"Champ!Try to land on the arena!",Flair screamed,tears streaming from his eyes.

"Okay.",Triple H said as veered to the huge dome.Instead of landing,they just fell."Noooooo! The landing gear is out!", Triple H yelled.

"Put it on auto-pilot!",Flair shouted.

Triple H ripped put the controls."This good?",he asked.

"WE'RE DOOOOOOOMED!",Flair screeched as they crashed through the arena roof and landed on the ramp.

They noticed they were in the middle of an event, a WWE RAW event to be exact.

"The following tag-team contest is scheduled for one-fall.,Lillian Garcia began."And it is for the ownership off the vacant Holy Grail."

"Hey,champ,the Holy Grail is here!.",Flair said as he crawled from under the wreckage of the plane."What're the odds of that?"

"I don't trust it.",Triple H said,pulling some wires out of his big nose.

"Already on the ramp,the challengers;Triple H and Ric Flair!",Lillian announced as they hobbled to the ring."And the challengers...

The lights started to flash as Batista's entrance music started to play."Weighing in at 317 pounds,from Washington,D.C...Bah-tista!",Lillian anounced as Batista did his ring routine to the ring.Once he stepped into the ring rap music started to play."Weighing in at 260 pounds,from West Newbury,Massachuesetts,John,Cena!"

Triple H pulled out a pistol."No more damn games!",he growled.He shot Batista in the side and Cena in the gut."Now give us our damn Holy Grail!",Flair spat at the timekeeper.The timekeeper quickly gave Lilian the Grail and she handed it to Flair.

"AHAHAHAHAH! Now I can be world chapmpion forever!",Triple H said as held the grail in the air.

Suddenly.The lights blacked out.A loud "Woooo!" was heard.

"Cut it out,Naitch.",Triple H whined.

"It wasn't me,dammit!",Flair yelled.

The lights came on and Sting was standing behind Triple H with a baseball bat.He tapped Triple H on the shoulder.

"What do you want now-awwww...",he said as Sting hit him full-force with the bat in the groin.

Sting quickly took the Holy Grail and ran threw the crowd.

"Grrrr.NAITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM!",Triple H growled.

"I don't know.",Flair said,slowly crying."He was just too fast."

"Let me tell you something,Naitch.I'm gonna turn on you.It may not be today or tommorow but it will be soon.It will probably be on RAW on our move-to-USA-special-episode.",Triple,said as his face turned red."But I will hurt you so bad,that Dusty Rhodes will feel it."

"Hey,as long as you don't take my family jewels.",Flair said Triple H's face turned dark red.  
The End 


End file.
